


[Podfic] A Schrödinger's Bear State of Being

by dapatty



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Adam does not need rehab, nor is he having a breakdown, he just wants his ice-cream damnit, and Tommy is definitely the friend he'd call to help hide the bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Schrödinger's Bear State of Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Schrödinger's Bear State of Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211314) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



> I giggled a lot when recording this because BEAR IN FREEZER THAT TALKS.

**Time:** 11:52 mp3 11MB, podbook 6.5MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/A%20Schr%C3%B6dinger's%20Bear%20State%20of%20Being.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/A%20Schr%C3%B6dinger's%20Bear%20State%20of%20Being.m4b)  
 **Reader's Notes:** I giggled a lot when recording this because BEAR IN FREEZER THAT TALKS.


End file.
